Feature Comics Vol 1 67
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mary Blake, Frank's former fiancee * Don Ryan, an actor * Jeeves, Frank Rollins' butler Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Miss Withington Other Characters: * John B. Keller, Dianne's uncle, an attorney * Mr. Sivalus * Mr. Bagert Locations: * Keller's hunting lodge in the Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer3_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler3_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker3_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Phil Martin | Penciler4_1 = Phil Martin | Inker4_1 = Phil Martin | StoryTitle4 = Swing Sisson: "The Extortionists and the Ape" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Inferior Man: "War Against a Fan" | Synopsis5 = Inferior Man leaps out of the page and fights a fanboy! | Writer5_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler5_1 = Al Stahl | Inker5_1 = Al Stahl | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Lala Plaooza | Synopsis6 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker6_1 = Bernard Dibble | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler7_1 = Bob Powell | Inker7_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle7 = Spin Shaw: "Plans for General Dwight" | Synopsis7 = Spin is shot down in Burma, his shoulder is hurt, and he has to sneak past a whole lot of Japanese soldiers to get an important message to General Arthur Dwight. In the end he wins the Navy Medal of Honor. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Imperial Japanese Military personnel, hundreds of them Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler8_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker8_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle8 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "Spirit of the Elemental" | Synopsis8 = Late on a gloomy night Dr. Frank Klov turns up on Zero's doorstep, pursued by an unseen menace, and scared out of his wits. Klov's old college friend Richard Minton had been investigating spiritualism and had invoked an elemental ghost snake which had killed him. Zero and Klov walk to Minton's house, find the door open and the house dark. Inside they're attacked by python-sized monster; Zero whips out his disintegrator and shoots the thing until it vanishes; Klov has some panicky questions about the thing and Zero makes only cryptic remarks in reply. * Seriously this reads like the first 5 pages of a 10-page story that just got inexplicably unfinished. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Richard Minton Other Characters: * Dr. Frank Klov Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Blimpy: "Hobo's Paradise" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Sy Reit | Penciler9_1 = Al Stahl | Inker9_1 = Al Stahl | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Big Top | Synopsis10 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker10_1 = Bernard Dibble | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker11_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle11 = Rusty Ryan: "Learn Commando Tactics" | Synopsis11 = In the alleys of a city in northern Africa, Rusty and the Boyville Brigade encounter Pierpont Lee, a fellow young American man, and the Baron, a large and dangerous German officer, with a darkened monocle. The Baron immediately gets into a fistfight with Rusty, and is winning it until Rusty exerts some jiu-jitsu-looking "commando tactics" on him. But the Baron calls in a squad of Nazi soldiers, who capture all of the Brigadiers; Pierpont escapes. Just then the Baron's orderly runs onto the scene with disturbing news: in the city square a group of Arab men are singing Spike Jones's "Der Fuhrer's Face." It takes the Baron a few seconds to catch on but then he flips out and orders his troops to shoot into the crowd with submachine guns. The Boyville boys capitalize on their momentary lapse in attention and resume their hand-to-hand fighting, deploying more commando tactics on the well-armed Germans. Then the local Arabs pull some big knives from under their robes and also join the fight. It soon turns out that the locals learned this song from Pierpont Lee, who now joins up with the Boyville Brigadiers. * Rusty and the Boyville Brigadiers' uniforms, from the neck down, are almost a stitch-for-stitch copies of Captain America's, only with jodphurs instead of tights. * Pierpont Lee is an early-1940s comic-book young black man, with an extremely unfortunate speech pattern, a two-foot-long harmonica, and a truly amazing zoot suit. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * the Boyville Brigade (four guys) * Pierpont Lee Antagonists: * The Baron ** his troops Other Characters: * knife-wielding local Arabs Locations: * North Africa Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #67 entire issue * Feature Comics #67 index entry * Feature Comics #67 Rusty Ryan: "Learn Commando Tactics" story online }}